Dans sa peau
by Mindell
Summary: Après des années de séparation, les deux héros de Paris se sont enfin retrouvés. Adrien et Marinette refont doucement connaissance, et à présent qu'ils sont plus proches que jamais, le jeune homme pourrait bien découvrir une facette inattendue de sa partenaire... / Suite d' "A bout de souffle"


_Note : Cette histoire se déroule après les événements de ma fic "A bout de souffle". Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue et que vous comptez le faire, je vous conseille d'aller la lire d'abord :) . _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Étendu à plat dos sur le matelas de Marinette, Adrien laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

\- « Marinette… », murmure-t-il avec une infinie tendresse à la jeune femme allongée sur lui, tout en déposant de doux baisers dans le creux de son cou. « Ma Marinette. Ma Princesse. Ma Lady. »

Adrien savoure sans retenue les surnoms affectueux qu'il réserve à celle qui règne sur cœur, les faisant rouler avec délectation sur sa langue. Par ailleurs, il n'est manifestement pas le seul à apprécier ces petits mots gorgés d'amour. Lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa joue, Marinette laisse échapper un rire étouffé qui caresse sa peau et envoie aussitôt de délicieux frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

L'une des mains d'Adrien se déplace pour se perdre dans la chevelure sombre de Marinette, tandis que l'autre reste paresseusement posée sur sa hanche. Les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncent entre les mèches de sa compagne, exercent une légère pression sur l'arrière de sa tête pour l'inviter silencieusement à relever le visage vers lui et à l'embrasser. Marinette s'exécute volontiers, emprisonnant délicatement les lèvres d'Adrien avec les siennes.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux de plaisir et raffermit sa prise autour la taille de sa partenaire, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que leurs battements de cœur se confondent.

Le temps semble suspendu, emprisonné quelque part sous la bouche et les doigts de Marinette.

Perdu au milieu d'un océan de sensation plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, Adrien savoure la douce caresse de la langue de la jeune femme sur la sienne, la façon dont sa main court le long de sa mâchoire, les soupirs brûlants qui s'échappent de ses lèvres pour s'attarder sur sa peau.

Il peine encore à croire que cet instant de merveilleux bonheur est bien réel, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il voudrait ne jamais se réveiller.

Il y a quelque temps encore, Adrien pensait avoir perdu Ladybug à tout jamais. Plusieurs années plutôt, sa vie a basculé quand sa Lady et lui ont enfin réussi à mettre un terme aux agissements du Papillon. Ce jour aurait dû être leur moment de gloire, le point culminant de leur carrière. Mais cet instant mémorable s'était au contraire conclu de la plus cruelle des manières.

Ce jour-là, Adrien a découvert que sous le masque de son pire ennemi se cachait nul autre que son propre père.

Sous le choc, le jeune homme s'est enfui pour les Etats-Unis, abandonnant au passage son miraculous, son kwami, son rôle de héros.

Abandonnant Ladybug.

Sans un mot, sans une explication.

Pendant longtemps, il a cru l'avoir perdue. Bourrelé de remords, il s'est reproché son attitude pendant des heures, des jours, des mois entiers, regrettant amèrement de s'être montré aussi impulsif. L'absence de sa Lady l'a rongé durant des années, attaquant sans merci son cœur blessé pour le faire ressaigner de plus belle à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers elle.

Mais à présent, cette longue torture a pris fin.

A présent, il l'a retrouvée.

Ladybug.

Marinette.

La femme qui n'a jamais cessé de hanter son cœur depuis le premier jour.

Elle est là, dans ses bras, si proche de lui qu'il peut sentir ses battements de cœur résonner dans sa propre poitrine.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils se sont enfin retrouvés après ces années de douloureuse séparation, les deux anciens héros ne se quittent plus. Ils ne cessent de se téléphoner, de chercher des occasions de se voir, et aujourd'hui ne fait guère exception.

Profitant du fait que ses parents se soient absentés pour la semaine, Marinette a invité son partenaire à passer la journée chez elle. Ainsi seuls, ils ne risquent guère d'être interrompus par des regards curieux ou questions inquisitrices, et elle préfère de loin la chaleureuse atmosphère de son appartement à celle de l'hôtel dans lequel loge toujours Adrien.

La matinée a filé à toute vitesse entre grandes conversations, parties acharnées de jeu vidéo et plaisanteries dignes des plus grands jours de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Puis, après un repas ayant manqué de brûler à force de se dérober de rapides baisers et un film dont Marinette ne garde aucun souvenir pour avoir passé plus de temps à embrasser Adrien qu'à regarder l'écran, les deux jeunes gens ont trouvé refuge dans la chambre de l'ancienne héroïne.

Tendrement enlacés sur son lit, ils échangent à présent de douces étreintes, savourant cet instant d'intimité dont ils n'auraient pas osé rêver il y a encore peu de temps.

* * *

Adrien s'écarte légèrement de la bouche de Marinette, ignorant l'exclamation de protestation qui lui échappe aussitôt. Mais les lèvres du jeune homme retrouvent rapidement le chemin de son visage, effleurent de nouveau sa peau, et cette brève manifestation de contrariété se trouve vite remplacée par de langoureux soupirs de plaisirs.

Ronronnant des « _Marinette_ » énamourés, Adrien dépose une ligne de baisers le long de la mâchoire de sa partenaire, traçant un chemin brûlant depuis la pointe de son menton jusqu'au creux de son cou. A chaque centimètre parcouru, il peut sentir distinctement la respiration de Marinette s'accélérer, ses doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses épaules, son corps se presser de plus belle contre le sien.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien poursuit implacablement son œuvre.

Il a souvent pensé que Marinette était le centre de son univers, voire son univers entier, mais jamais ça n'a été aussi vrai.

Elle est partout à la fois, envirant le moindre de ses sens.

La douceur de ses mains caressant instinctivement sa nuque. Le parfum de sa peau, auquel se mêle une subtile odeur de fleurs et de vanille. Le son de ses battements de cœur, qui résonne à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques. Toutes ces sensations s'entremêlent, se subliment, pour plonger Adrien dans un océan de félicité dont il voudrait ne jamais ressortir.

Il sent le pouls de Marinette battre sous ses lèvres, fort, puissant, entêtant. Aussi impétueux que ses propres battements de cœur, qui pulsent désormais à un rythme infernal.

Retenant difficilement un sourire, Adrien écarte une mèche vagabonde du bout des doigts et dégage une portion de peau à la jonction de la mâchoire et du cou de Marinette. Il prend une profonde inspiration puis dépose un baiser à l'endroit même qu'il vient de mettre à jour. Un baiser profond, langoureux, délibérément lent, qu'il intensifie à chaque fraction de seconde. Ses lèvres bougent paresseusement contre la peau de Marinette, ses dents taquinent malicieusement le lobe de son oreille.

La jeune femme laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui donne aussitôt à Adrien une délicieuse sensation de creux dans l'estomac. Ce son inédit se glisse au creux de sa poitrine, se répand dans tout son corps en douces ondes de chaleur, réveille en lui des sensations dont l'intensité lui donne le vertige.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réitérer son geste, Adrien sent les doigts de Marinette courir fébrilement le long de son visage, se presser contre ses joues pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il a à peine le temps d'obéir à sa muette supplique que Marinette écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

\- « Chaton… », soupire-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement, un sourire affectueux illuminant son visage.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se penche vers Adrien et l'embrasse de nouveau.

L'une des mains de la jeune femme est fermement plaquée contre l'arrière de la tête de son coéquipier, intensifiant encore leur baiser, tandis que l'autre repose sur l'une de ses hanches. Elle l'embrasse lentement, tendrement, comme si elle savourait chaque seconde de ce merveilleux moment d'intimité.

Soudain, Adrien remarque que la main de Marinette qui reposait contre sa taille s'est légèrement déplacée, et qu'elle joue à présent avec le bas de son t-shirt. Puis, doucement, timidement, elle se glisse sous le tissu pour effleurer sa peau.

Le contact est bref, presque inexistant. Mais il est clairement suffisant pour envoyer des décharges d'adrénaline dans les veines d'Adrien. Pour lui donner la sensation que son épiderme est en train de prendre feu, pour insuffler à son pouls accélération si brutale que la tête du jeune homme lui en tourne.

Les doigts de Marinette remontent d'un centimètre sur le torse d'Adrien et mettent à vif le moindre de ses nerfs.

Jamais il n'a été aussi conscient de son corps et de cette surface de peau sur laquelle dansent les doigts de celle qu'il aime.

Une part d'Adrien se sent au bord de l'explosion, tandis qu'une autre souhaite ardemment que sa compagne poursuive ses explorations, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la main de Marinette interrompt sa progression, manifestement gênée par le tissu récalcitrant de son t-shirt.

Adrien retient un gémissement de frustration.

\- « S-si tu… Si tu veux, tu peux l'enlever », halète-t-il dans un souffle, désignant le vêtement d'un bref geste du menton.

Marinette redresse la tête aussi brusquement que s'il l'avait giflée. Sans rien dire, elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles sont désormais si larges que ses yeux paraissent étrangement sombres, tandis que le rouge presque insoutenable qui marbre ses joues descend à présent tout le long de son coup.

Adrien dégluti péniblement, attendant un signe de sa part. Un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi, avant que sa propre nervosité ne prenne le dessus et ne le consume définitivement. Sa Lady et lui ont beau être plus proche qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été auparavant, jamais pour l'instant leur relation n'a atteint un tel stade.

Perdus quelque part entre peur et excitation, ils dansent autour de cette frontière invisible qui se dresse encore entre eux, sans oser aller plus loin.

Du moins, sans oser, pour l'instant.

\- « O-Ok… », chuchote finalement Marinette, d'une voix à peine audible au-dessus de leurs battements de cœur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se redresse, laissant à Adrien suffisamment d'espace pour s'exécuter. Les joues en feu, le jeune homme prend appuis sur son coude, sur ses mains, s'assied maladroitement face à sa coéquipière.

Son cœur bat à présent si fort qu'il a la sensation de le sentir pulser dans les moindres fibres de son être.

Il ne devrait pas être aussi fébrile, se sermonne-t-il. Se vêtir et se dévêtir sans cesses a longtemps été une composante de son ancienne vie de mannequin, cela ne devrait rien avoir d'extraordinaire. Mais aujourd'hui, il est face à Marinette. Sa Lady, sa Princesse, celle qui s'est emparé de son cœur pour y régner sans partage.

Jamais il n'a été dans une pareille situation, et la nervosité manque de le paralyser.

Fermant les yeux pour échapper un instant au regard hypnotisant de Marinette, il lève les bras d'un geste presque mécanique et se débarrasse hâtivement de son t-shirt. L'air frais de la chambre caresse aussitôt sa peau, et Adrien frissonne.

La partie logique de son cerveau lui susurre qu'à présent qu'il est torse nu, le jeune homme devrait être désormais envahit par une sensation de douce fraicheur. Mais Adrien a au contraire l'impression que la température de son corps atteint des hauteurs démentielles, que son épiderme se consume, que ses veines charrient des torrents de laves.

Lentement, il rouvre les paupières. Son regard se pose d'abord sur les mains de Marinette, suit le galbe délicat de ses bras, s'attarde sur sa bouche, et après ce qui semble être une éternité, se plonge enfin dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Sa coéquipière lui sourit timidement d'abord, puis plus franchement ensuite.

Rougissante, elle tend les doigts vers lui, s'arrête à un centimètre à peine de son buste.

Adrien peut sentir la chaleur de la paume de sa main irradier à travers ce minuscule espace d'air qui les sépare encore et dont il maudit ardemment l'existence. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, Marinette efface cette distance insupportable et pose la main à plat contre son torse.

Soudain, Adrien n'arrive plus à respirer.

D'un simple geste, Marinette semble avoir aspiré tout l'air de ses poumons, avoir annihilé toute pensée cohérente dans son cerveau.

Puis, timidement, la jeune femme bouge la main, et Adrien a la brusque certitude que son corps entier est sur le point de se consumer sur place. Les doigts de Marinette sont comme une flamme sur du papier. Ils brûlent, brûlent, brûlent encore, dessinant un chemin fiévreux sur sa peau alors qu'ils tracent lentement le contour de ses muscles.

Adrien inspire, expire, cherchant désespérément à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il tend à son tour une main tremblante vers Marinette, avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrasse avec une infinie douceur, craignant que le moindre geste brusque n'achève de le priver de toute raison.

Ses nerfs sont si tendus, son cœur tellement au bord de l'explosion, qu'il redoute le moindre geste.

Marinette lui rend volontiers son baiser, puis s'écarte légèrement de lui.

\- « Et j-je… On peut enlever le mien aussi », murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, le cœur d'Adrien bondit aussi violement que s'il voulait jaillir de sa poitrine.

\- « T-Tu es sûre ? », balbutie le jeune homme, abasourdi.

\- « Certaine », réplique immédiatement sa coéquipière.

Une lueur mutine dans le regard, elle pousse légèrement Adrien du bout des doigts, le forçant à s'allonger de nouveau sur le matelas. Le souffle court, le jeune homme s'exécute sans mot dire. Le regard céruléen de Marinette le paralyse, ses émotions atteignent une intensité qui le terrifie.

Sa partenaire lui dédie un sourire qu'elle aurait certainement voulu gorgé d'assurance, mais qui apparait soudain étrangement crispé. Manifestement, Marinette est en train de tenter désespérément de puiser dans la force et la confiance qui sont l'apanage de Ladybug, mais son expression tendue et ses mains tremblantes trahissent sa nervosité.

Puis elle prend une profonde inspiration et, d'un geste fluide, fait passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Adrien en a le souffle coupé.

Son regard s'attarde sur la taille de sa compagne, sur son ventre, hypnotisé par cette peau pâle qui se dévoile à présent à lui. Il suit les courbes de Marinette, remonte lentement le long de son torse, hésitant encore à poursuivre cette route que lui autorise tacitement la jeune femme. Puis, quand Adrien ose enfin poser les yeux sur le galbe parfaitement dessiné de sa poitrine, il se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Le jeune homme est plus heureux que jamais d'être allongé car il a la certitude qu'à cet instant précis, ses genoux seraient incapables de le soutenir. Entre le short qu'elle porte encore et ses sous-vêtements opaques, Marinette reste toujours plus habillée que si elle était en maillot de bain, mais l'intimité de la situation lui donne le vertige.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Marinette s'empare de leurs deux t-shirt d'une main tremblante et se tourne légèrement pour les déposer sur le côté du lit.

* * *

Et là, à cet instant précis, Adrien remarque quelque chose.

Une tache d'une couleur sombre, qu'il aperçoit maintenant en bas du dos de Marinette.

Un dessin.

Non.

\- « Un tatouage ? », s'entend-il dire d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Marinette tressaille et sur son visage, la nervosité fait place à une soudaine gêne. Le rouge qui couvrait ses pommettes et son cou s'étend comme une marée, teinte délicatement ses clavicules, se propage jusqu'à ses épaules. Etouffant un grognement contrarié, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Pendant un instant, elle semble avoir envie de s'enfoncer dans son matelas et d'y disparaitre.

Désormais muet de stupéfaction, Adrien reste le regard rivé sur le tatouage qui orne le dos de sa compagne. Ses yeux aux pupilles encore dilatées de plaisir s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'entrouvre, donnant à son visage une expression d'étonnement presque comique.

Ce n'est pas tant le fait que Marinette soit tatouée qui le plonge à présent dans un état de stupeur proche de la paralysie. Non. Ce qui le touche, ce qui le bouleverse jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, c'est le sujet précis du dessin qu'elle a choisi pour orner sa peau.

Un chat.

Un chat, noir.

Chez n'importe qui, ce dessin d'une infinie délicatesse n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'une œuvre encrée par un artiste de talent. Mais sur le dos de sa Lady, ce qui aurait pu être un innocent tatouage de félin prend une signification lourde de sens.

Ce n'est pas qu'une charmante image.

C'est un souvenir.

Un hommage.

Un cri d'amour.

Adrien est tout à coup submergé par des déferlantes d'émotions aussi soudaines que violentes. Elles le frappent, l'étourdissent, compriment sa poitrine au point de lui couper le souffle. Le jeune homme est ému au-delà des mots, oscillant entre incrédulité, espoir, euphorie, et autres sentiments qu'il ne saurait décrire mais dont l'intensité est telle qu'il en a le vertige.

Pendant bien trop longtemps, l'amour des autres a été pour Adrien comme une chimère, un rêve inaccessible. Entre son enfance solitaire, sa mère disparue et son père aussi sévère que distant, le jeune homme a grandi avec une soif d'affection sans borne et une profonde plaie au cœur. Pour lui, l'amour avait fini par devenir une merveille inatteignable. Une chose qu'il pouvait donner sans compter, sans jamais la recevoir en retour.

Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, les choses sont différentes. Adrien a des amis qui ne cessent de l'entourer de leur affection, de lui prouver chaque jour combien ils comptent à leurs yeux. Et il a Marinette. Sa Princesse, sa Lady. Celle qui illumine ses jours, qui hante ses nuits, celle qu'il aime plus que tout et dont il sait sans le moindre doute qu'elle l'aime aussi en retour.

Les choses sont différentes.

Mais jamais Adrien n'aurait cru que son existence puisse un jour être suffisamment chère au cœur de quelqu'un pour que cette personne ressente le besoin d'en graver une preuve dans sa propre peau.

Cette découverte ébranle ses certitudes, le secoue jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Les joues brûlantes, il détache péniblement son regard du tatouage de Marinette pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- « Tu as un chat noir tatoué dans le dos », reprend-il avec d'une voix où l'émotion se même à présent à une joie incrédule.

Bien que cela semble humainement impossible, Marinette s'empourpre un peu plus encore. Elle croise défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine, relève fièrement le menton.

\- « Techniquement, c'est juste un tatouage monochrome », réplique-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. « Qui, par _pure coïncidence_ , représente un chat. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien tend une main tremblante vers Marinette, l'invitant sans mot dire à pivoter un peu plus pour qu'il puisse contempler l'œuvre gravée dans sa chair. Il passe ses doigts sur sa peau, retraçant délicatement les contours du dessin. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, comme s'il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une fragile illusion capable de se dissiper au moindre contact.

Sous sa caresse hésitante, Marinette frissonne. Adrien peut sentir les légers tremblements qui parcourent son corps, tout comme il devine sans peine son regard peser sur lui. Mais ses propres yeux sont de nouveau rivés sur son tatouage, cherchant à en imprimer les moindres tracés, essayant d'en graver les plus infimes détails dans sa mémoire.

Ce n'est pas qu'une œuvre encrée sur la peau de celle qu'il aime.

C'est un cri du cœur, une confession qui le touche plus que mille déclarations d'amour.

\- « Tu as un chat tatoué dans le dos », répète-t-il doucement, s'imprégnant lentement de cette extraordinaire découverte. « Un chat noir. »

Marinette laisse échapper un soupir faussement contrarié, que dément le sourire timide qui éclaire à présent son visage. Elle tend à son tour la main en direction d'Adrien, caresse délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- « Tu m'as manqué », répond-elle simplement.

Adrien reste paralysé d'émotion.

Les mots de Marinette filent droit dans son cœur, s'y impriment comme une marque au fer rouge.

Il lui a manqué.

La poitrine d'Adrien se serre, tentant désespérément de contenir une nouvelle vague d'émotion qui menace de déferler à tout instant. Le jeune homme voudrait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais en vain. Sa gorge lui semble tout à coup aussi sèche que si elle avait été passée au papier de verre et ses paroles se coincent, s'étranglent, puis disparaissent dans le néant.

La réponse de Marinette a été claire et concise.

Il lui a manqué.

Rien de plus simple, en apparence.

Mais la réalité est plus complexe et Adrien devine instinctivement les mots cachés derrière les silences de sa compagne. Il ne connait que trop bien cette sensation de vide qui ronge l'existence, les nuits blanches passées à se remémorer en vain le passé. L'absence de l'autre qui donne l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de soi, de n'être plus qu'une ombre à la recherche de la personne qui illuminait autrefois sa vie.

Il lui a manqué, au point qu'elle a ressenti le besoin d'encrer un souvenir de lui dans sa peau.

A court de mots, Adrien se redresse légèrement, passe ses bras autour de Marinette et se laisse retomber contre le matelas, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute.

De surprise, la jeune femme crispe ses doigts sur les épaules d'Adrien, enfonçant involontairement ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais Adrien n'en a que faire. Il prend délicatement le visage de Marinette en coupe entre ses mains et s'empare de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Durant ce qui semble être une éternité, il l'embrasse tendrement, tentant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle, toute la honte qu'il ressent encore de l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Chaque baiser est une confession faite à coeur ouvert, une declaration d'amour, une promesse de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

Marinette lui répond avec ferveur, épousant le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres et faisant danser sa langue autour de la sienne. Peu à peu, la tension que ressentait Adrien s'efface, se dissolvant dans les tendres étreintes de sa compagne. Ses muscles se détendent, ses cordes vocales se dénouent, et le jeune homme replonge avec délice dans cet océan de bonheur qu'il voudrait ne jamais quitter.

\- « Je t'aime, Marinette », lui murmure-t-il entre deux baisers. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Le nom de la jeune femme s'échappe de ses lèvres, se mêle aux les mots d'amour qu'il lui chuchote sans discontinuer.

Marinette glisse ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer contre elle, encore, encore et encore.

\- « Je t'aime, chaton », réplique-t-elle en lui souriant affectueusement.

Le rouge soutenu de ses joues rappelle son ancien masque, ses yeux aux couleurs de ciel d'été pétillent de joie, le petit rire qui danse sur ses lèvres envoie de délicieux frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Adrien. Jamais Marinette n'a été aussi belle et jamais le jeune homme ne s'est senti aussi aimé.

Après des années de douleur et d'errance, il a enfin retrouvé sa place dans le monde. Elle est ici, dans les bras de Marinette, à la couvrir de baiser en lui jurant un amour éternel.

L'émotion que ressent le jeune homme se transforme soudain en une véritable vague d'euphorie. Elle gonfle, enfle au creux de sa poitrine, avant de déferler jusqu'au plus petits recoins de son être en illuminant tout sur son passage. Encouragé par ce puissant raz-de marrée, le cœur d'Adrien chante sa joie de toute ses forces, donnant au jeune homme l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice d'allégresse explose à l'intérieur de son torse. Adrien est extatique, presque prit de vertige devant cette brusque décharge de pur bonheur.

Il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi heureux.

Adrien relève la tête et dépose un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de Marinette avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Ses doigts se déplacent le long de la taille de la jeune femme, se posent avec tendresse sur le tatouage au bas de son dos. Et, lentement, un sourire malicieux digne de Chat Noir se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je t'aime aussi », souffle Adrien. « Et en tout cas, une chose est sûre, ma Lady », ronronne-t-il ensuite avec un petit rire, ignorant le haussement de sourcil suspicieux de Marinette. « Tu m'as dans la peau. »

* * *

 ***** FIN *****


End file.
